Something Better, Something Special
by basketballgirl21
Summary: The Cullens have moved on. Rosalie left to go have a baby, and Emmett is left in a state nobody can help. When they move to a little town, he meets someone who is better and is more special to him than he ever knew. Sorry, I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

"Rose, please don't do this. I love you, you can't leave me. Please." I begged. My wife Rosalie decided that she was going to leave me. Couple of days ago, a strange man came to our door in Alaska and told Rose that he could change her back to human, and she could have a baby.

Of course there were some rules to this. She had to leave with him, and could never come back to see me. Well the man said that he would give her a baby, and she agreed.

"Emmett, I'm sorry, but I have to do this. If you love me you would let me go so that way I can have a baby and be happy. I'm sorry." Rose said, and with that she grabbed her little suitcase and left with the man. I would never see my Rose again.

I heard them walk to the car, get in and drove off. That second my family was surrounding me. I didn't say anything and I didn't move. Just standing there looking and staring at the front door hoping that my Rose would return. Silently begging for her to return. Soon minutes turned to hours and hours turned into days and she never returned.

**OCTOBER**

She's gone. It's been two months. She will never return.

**NOVEMBER**

"Uncle Emmett, will you go hunting with me? Everyone else is busy." My niece Renesmee asked me. I was sitting on the couch staring blankly at the television screen not paying attention to the game that was going on.

"No, sorry Renesmee, I'm not thirsty." I've been giving excuses so I didn't have to interact with anyone.

**DECEMBER**

"Merry Christmas!" Esme exclaimed. Everyone cheered, and they were standing around the Christmas tree that was filled with presents. I was alone on the couch watching everything happen, but the only thing I could think about was Rosalie.

**FEBRUARY**

Today sucks. It just plain ol' sucks! It's Valentine's Day and Carlisle has Esme, Alice has Jasper, Edward has Bella, Renesmee has Jacob, and I have no one. I'm all alone.

**APRIL**

Ha, this month sucks worse than the rest. Today could be the worst day of my life. If Rose was still here, then it would be our 50th anniversary.

**MAY**

I got papers in the mail. They were official divorce papers with her signature. If I could cry, I would be balling my eyes out about now.

**JUNE**

I overheard Alice talking to Esme and Bella. She was telling them about a vision she saw 2 weeks ago. Rosalie was marring that guy who came and destroyed my life, and she was pregnant and was due in July. Well, my life SUCKS!

**JULY**

Alice told me that today Rosalie gave birth to a healthy baby girl. Then I got news that we will be moving and starting a new life. It's about time we did because it's been awhile and now Renesmee can start school. We are going a little town about 2 hours from Forks, called Adrian Washington.

"Emmett, we are starting over, you'll start from scratch, and you will have everyone behind you helping you through this." Alice said. Jasper had his hand on my shoulder and was sending me reassurance waves.

"Emmett, please try and be happy now. We built a brand new house, and we are starting a new life. I don't want one of my children being unhappy." Esme said.

"Yes mom, how long have you all been planning this move?" So now it felt like my whole family was leaving me.

"Sweetie, we've been planning this since Christmas, it was Carlisle's gift to the whole family." Esme said.

"And you all planned not to tell me about this move? Were you all going to leave me?" I yelled.

"Emmett, we told you about this Christmas day! You just shrugged it off like everything else since the day Rosalie left you!" Edward yelled back at me.

"Edward." Bella said. She grabbed Edwards arm and was pulling him out of the room. "Come on Edward, we should help put all the boxes in the moving vans." She finally managed to pull him out of the room.

"Em, please. This family was broken when Rosalie left, and it broke even more when you stopped talking to us. Do you want to be part of this family?" Carlisle said.

"Of course I do, I love you all." I said, why would they think that I would not love them?

"Then come on, be happy, be part of this family once again. We got rid of all her stuff, and it's time for you to move on now. She's somewhere else now, and she's happy, and remember, she has a baby now." Carlisle said.

"Alright, what do you need my help with?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

**AUGUST**

We finally were all settled into our new home. This house was really big. It was 3 stories tall, and was very open. Esme and Carlisle get their own room, Jasper and Alice were right next to them, Edward and Bella were across from Jasper and Alice, with Renesmee right next to them, Jacob next to her, and I was across from Edward and Bella and next to Jasper and Alice. It was a long hallway, and at the end of the hallway was Esme and Carlisle. Every room had a huge walk-in closet, huge private bathroom and they all came with a king size bed.

Down the road a bit, where some neighbors since we couldn't get property all by ourselves away from everyone but we were around a bunch of woods, so it would be easy for us to go hunt.

We were putting the final touches like putting candles in places and stuff like that when the doorbell rang.

"Emmett could you please get that, we are busy in here." Esme said.

"Sure thing." I got up from the couch where I was watching the Pitt vs. North Carolina game, and went to our very large, oak door. I opened it up and there stood a really beautiful girl.

She looked to be about 17 years old, had long brown wavy hair, she was about 5'10, was a bit on the chubby side, but it was the eyes that was the most beautiful the most. They were a mixture of blue, green, hazel and grey. The other thing that instantly caught my attention was her scent. She was even better smelling than Bella. My throat was burning and then I told myself not to pay attention to her scent but to her features. Even though she was on the chubby side, it seemed to fit her, like her being super skinny was not for her. She had on dark wash skinny jeans and a long sleeve that was green with the writing "Bulldogs Basketball" in white.

She looked at me and smiled. "Hi, I'm Noelle Harrington, I live down the road from you guys, and I thought that I would come over introduce myself, because my dad met your dad at the hospital and my dad told me that your dad told him all about his family, so my dad told me to come and talk to you because you guys are my age." She was blushing, and she looked so cute when she blushed.

I chuckled, "Wanna come in and meet the rest of the Cullen's?" Then I remembered that I never told her my name. "Oh, I'm Emmett by the way." I opened the door for her to walk in.

"Emmett Cullen." She was saying my name as if she was trying it out. "I like it, it fits you perfectly. Wow, your house is very nice." I put my arm on her back and led her through the foyer and to the living room where everyone was at work. I felt her shiver a bit at my cool touch, and I mentally scolded myself or touching her. Out of the corner of my eye I could tell she was studying me and blushed when she saw I was watching her.

"Everyone, this is our neighbor, Noelle, Noelle this is my mother Esme, my brothers and sisters, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Jacob, Alice, and Jasper. My dad, Carlisle is at the hospital." I pointed everyone out to her and her jaw dropped a little. I don't think she was planning on meeting 7 kids in one household. Especially since we all looked so close in age.

"Hi nice to meet you all. Sorry, but my mom wants me home, I have basketball in a few minutes, I just wanted to drop bye and say hi. Um, do you think I could come over tomorrow and get to know you all better? I don't have basketball tomorrow, and I would really like to meet you all." She looked a bit nervous, and I felt bad for her.

"Of course you can. We would love if you could come back over tomorrow. Never be afraid to drop by and say hello. You are always welcomed here." Esme said. Esme and I met eyes, and I nodded because she was telling me to walk her out. Noelle just nodded, and I guided her to the door.

"So come by anytime, okay?" I asked, I really wanted to get to know her better.

"Alright, thanks. Sorry I have to leave, I really wanted to get to know you all, but the team has been working all summer so that this year we can actually win championships." She said, she looked as if she was reliving a memory.

"It's alright; do you have a cell phone?" It was like a need, I needed to talk to her.

"Yeah here, but your number in." She took her phone out of her pocket, and I gave her my Iphone. She had a basic phone, and it was quite easy for me to work. We put our numbers into the phones.

"Alright, I have your number and you have mine. Have fun with your basketball." I said. She nodded, turned and walked down the sidewalk and I saw that she turned into a jog to get home. I saw her walk to her home and through the front door. Not before she turned looked at me and waved.

After she went in, I closed the door and walked back to the living room. This move was going to be interesting.

……………………….

"Alright everyone, we have to get down to business." Carlisle said. "We have to get our stories straight for tomorrow. It's a good thing that Noelle had to go, or else she might have asked, and we have no story right now."

The whole family was sitting around the large mahogany table, with Carlisle and Esme at each end. I was sitting next to Esme, then Jasper with Alice on his lap, Jacob, Carlisle, Edward, Renesmee, and then Bella.

"Alright, Bella and Renesmee, you are sisters whose parents died in a car accident. You were the first people we adopted since we were your godparents. Then we adopted Edward and Jasper, who were best friends at the orphanage, then we adopted Alice, then Emmett, and just two years ago we took Jacob in when his mother died, and just last year we adopted you. Emmett, and Jasper you will be enrolled as juniors, Alice, Edward and Bella will be sophomores, and Nessie and Jacob will be freshman. That way we can stay at least 4 or 5 years. Any questions?" Carlisle asked. We all shook our heads

"Alright, now everyone remember these stories, we cannot mess them up. Tomorrow Esme and I will go down to the high school and get all of you enrolled. All right now that we have that all cleared up, you are all dismissed." Carlisle stood up, and went to his study. Esme went to her room; Edward went to the living room with Nessie to play piano with her. The girls went into the living room too. I went to the garage and worked on my jeep. When I have a lot on my mind, I like to tune it up.

…………………………………….

"Em, are you waiting for Noelle?" Alice asked me. I was sitting on the main staircase near the top, and I could see out the big window above our door and could see if anyone was coming up to the house. Alice was above me at the top with a bit of an amused smile on her lips.

"I am not, I am just thinking." I said. I was not looking her in the eyes because I didn't want her to know that I am lying and that I want to see Noelle so bad.

"Alice, he's lying, he wants to see her." Edward said. He was in the living room and because vampires had a good sense of hearing, he didn't need to yell.

"Edward, Alice, leave him alone." Esme said. Everyone laughed, and I was just staring out the window.

"Don't worry Em, she's coming, I can see it." Alice said. She came and sat next to me and she placed her hand on my leg.

"What else do you see?" I asked. I wanted to know what will happen to us.

"Em, you know my visions. They change, if I tell you what I see know, then you will do something that will change it. But I will give you a hint, she's good for you, don't let her go." With that she stood up and walked down the oak stairs.

After about 45 minutes of waiting, I finally saw her drive up her driveway. I didn't even know she had left. She opened the door, and got out. She was wearing a pair of shorts, and a 'Bulldogs Basketball' shirt, and then reached back in and grabbed her duffle bag. She locked her car and looked at my house, then went back in. After another 45 minutes, I saw her walk out of her house. She lightly jogged to our house, but part way she stopped got her phone out and it looked like she was texting all the way till she got to our driveway then put it down. She walked up and rang the doorbell. I stood up and walked down the stairs and opened the door.

"Hi, come on in." I said, she stepped in and was smiling at me the whole time.

"Thanks, I swear, I love your house so much. It's like a dream home." She was looking around and then her eyes stopped on the photos on the walls of the staircase. "Those photos are really cool." She said. "May I? I nodded and went to the stairs and started looking at them.

In all the photos we were wearing blue and white. We were all wearing blue jeans and blue/white shirts. These were the ones we took right before we moved here. I was wearing blue jeans and a blue and white pinstripe button up with a white shirt underneath. Carlisle was wearing a blue button up; Jasper a white button up with a white shirt underneath, Edward was wearing a plain blue t-shirt. Bella was wearing a white v-neck and a blue cami, Alice was wearing a dress that was blue on the bottom with a white strip on the waist and white above that, Nessie was wearing a blue button up that was buttoned once in the middle and your could see a white cami with some floral lace, Jacob was wearing a light blue button up, and Esme was wearing a navy blue pencil skirt, and a white button up.

The first photo was of all of us, and then the next one was of just the kids, then Esme and Carlisle, then Edward and Bella, Bella and Renesmee, Bella Renesmee and Edward, Alice and Jasper, Renesmee and Jacob, and then one of me and Esme and Carlisle. Then there was another one of all the girls, then one of all the guys, and the last photo was one of the whole family. All throughout the house though we had pictures of different combinations of all of us, and even single ones.

"These are amazing. You all are so model like." She was staring at the photos of the family, and was smiling.

I chuckled a bit, "Thanks," Then we heard some yelling and laughing which only meant there was a family competition going on. "Do you want to go for a walk, knowing my family; it's going to get very loud here."

She looked at me and she was just so beautiful. "Yeah, it's a beautiful day." She walked down the stairs and I followed behind her. I opened the front door. "Why thank you, you fine gentlemen." I laughed as she walked down the sidewalk. I closed the door and followed her.

"So am I rude for wanting to ask about your family? I mean you are all so close to age, and your parents are really young, so they couldn't be your biological parents. Sorry that was rude." She looked down and I could tell that she was blushing.

"That's alright, you will know eventually. Well when Esme and Carlisle first got married, they tried to have a baby but they never could. Then they adopted Bella and Renesmee when their parents died in a car accident and they were their godparents and they had no other family so Carlisle and Esme adopted them. Then they planned on adopting a boy, so when they went to the orphanage they fell in love with Edward and Jasper. Then I, then not too much later Alice and then they took in Jacob when his mother died, and they just legally adopted him. Just the average family." We both laughed and continued our walk. "What about you, what's your family like."

"Well, I have a mom and a dad. My dad is a doctor and my mom is a cardiovascular surgeon so they are gone a lot. I'm the oldest, but I have 5 younger brothers and sisters. There Collin who's 15, then Noah who's 13, Allie who's 10, Alexis who's 6, Arianna who's 3, and then Ryan who's 1. Then we have Duke and Duchess, our dogs." I have to top my hat to them, they have a big family.

"Wow, those are some nice names." I said, Duke and Duchess.

"Hey, when we got them, I was 13 and I loved Middle Ages stuff, especially the Tudors, and I named them from that because King and Queen didn't really go." She laughed at the memory and I couldn't help but smile.

"It's cute, so if your parents are out a lot, who takes care of your siblings?" By the way she talks she spends a lot of time on basketball.

"Um, me and my siblings, and when we are busy we get a babysitter. With a town this small, it's hard to find a babysitter. Then me and Collin know kids from school, so we get them if they aren't busy. You know we have been walking for awhile, maybe we should turn back?" She seemed nervous.

"Sure of course," I said, I put my hand on her back again, which she shivered to a little, and then we crossed the road and started to walk back.

"So is basketball your only sport?" Good Emmett, get to know her.

"Um, no I play lacrosse too. Do you play any sports?" I could tell she was studying me.

"No, but I like to run and workout. So how's basketball?"

"Good, last year we went to the championships, but we lost by 1 point, and it was a crusher. So we spent all spring, when we weren't playing our other sports, and summer by training to get us in shape for next season. Already this whole summer I went to 4 camps just for basketball with my whole team, so I've had barely anytime for myself, but it'll be worth it once we have the championship trophy in our hands." I could tell she was very dedicated to basketball.

"How good are you?" I asked.

"Um, well, not bragging, as a freshman I made varsity and was captain, and I've been captain of varsity since then. I made the Washington All-star team, and already been scouted for colleges." She didn't say it in a way that was bragging, but she seemed proud.

"So are you going to play professionally?"

"No, I want to be a doctor just like my parents, except I want to work with the brain. I don't think I will even play in college; I want to keep my head on medicine. That's the goal." She seemed distant for a moment. Then her hand bumped mine and our hands automatically laced together. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see her smile. Maybe this was a new start to my life.

* * *

So this is my new story. I hoped you liked it. Just to let you know, I never like Rosalie so that's why I got rid of her. Tell me if I should keep going.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next few weeks, Noelle and I have gotten to be really close. We hang out almost every day except the days that I have to hunt and she has basketball. She has really changed me and I see everything different than I had with Rosalie. Yes it still hurts when I say her name, but being with Noelle, it makes me not think of the hurt Rosalie gave me.

"Em, I know what you are thinking, but man; you can't fall in love with her." Edward said. "She will never understand us, what will she think and say when you tell her that we are completely opposite of what she thinks of us. We aren't normal, and we sure as hell aren't alive." I knew he was going to go there.

"You're a hypocrite, you know that?" I was getting tired of his games.

"How the hell am I a hypocrite?" I was shutting my mind so he couldn't read it.

"Because you are telling me all this stuff, and yet there you were a few years ago falling in love with Bella, marrying her, getting her knocked up, and then changing her. I lost Rosalie; I need someone in my life. I can't go on with my life alone!" Near the end I was starting to yell.

"Edward, Emmett, enough." Esme said.

"What do we do? He's in love with her, and she's in love with him." I just rolled my eyes. Of course he would go into her mind. "I can see it in her mind, it's, it's a lot, and it won't go away. She's starting to get suspicious though. One night she went for a run and she noticed that our lights were on, then she had a sleepover and they stayed up all night and she knows that our lights were all on. She also noticed that we don't eat, none of us do except Jacob. She's getting suspicious." Edward said.

"Look school starts soon, you're new and it's time to start over. We will deal with this problem if it grows to be a bigger problem. Let's hope she finds out for herself, that way she can come ask you Emmett and we will do the same thing we did with Bella." Carlisle said.

"Now, does everyone have their stuff for school?" Esme said, trying to get onto a new topic. When everyone nodded she continued, "Good, Bella you got Renesmee and Jacob's stuff set right?"

"Yeah their stuff is with Edward and I's." She replied.

"Good, now school starts in an hour and a half, so why don't you all get ready, and I'll go get Nessie and Jacob up. Go." With that we all scrambled up to our rooms. When I got to mine I went and sat on the bed. I fell back and daydreamed for a good minute or two. Then I stood up, went into my bathroom and took a shower. After I got out, I put on the outfit that Alice had picked out. I slid on the jeans and t-shirt, and I buttoned up the light blue shirt. I put on my sneakers and grabbed my book bag.

Downstairs I could hear everyone was gathering so I decided I would join them. When I got down there it seemed like the people we were waiting for was Jasper and Alice. Two minutes later they were coming down the stairs.

"Alright everyone have fun at school, and try to learn something." Esme said. We all gave her that look that said 'yeah right, we've been going to school for so long, we never learn anything anymore'. She rolled her eyes at us and shooed us off.

In the garage you could see that Carlisle had already left for work. Everyone got in the white Escalade that Carlisle got us so we could get to school easily and it was big enough for everyone. I got to be the driver today, so once I started the car, I pulled out of the driveway.

We got to school 30 minutes early, but we wanted to be early so that way we could go and get our schedules. We walked into the office and the secretary looked up when we entered.

"Hi sweeties, how may I help you?" She asked.

"We are the Cullen's; we are here to get our schedules." I told her.

"Oh yes," She said and picked up a stack of papers. "I have your schedules right here, now let's see, Renesmee Cullen?" Nessie walked to her desk. "Let's see, freshman, these are your classes in order; Spanish 1, AP geophysical science, American Lit, Honors Geometry, Lunch, World History, and Gym." Then she handed Nessie her schedule.

"Thank you." Nessie said.

"You're welcome dear, now let's see, Jacob Black?" Jake walked up to her desk like Nessie had. "You are a freshman and your classes are; Health, Geophysical Science, American Lit, Algebra 1, Lunch, World History and Spanish 2." She then handed her schedule to Jake. "Next we have, Isabella Cullen?" Bella went up to the desk. "Let's see sophomore, and these are your classes; AP Biology, Spanish 3, AP Algebra 2, U.S. History, Lunch, Literature 11, and Gym."

"Thank you." Bella said as she took her schedule than went and stood next to Nessie.

"Hm, where's Edward Cullen?" She asked.

"That would be me." He said as he stood at her desk.

"Alright, you are a sophomore; here are your classes; AP Biology, AP Algebra 2, Spanish 2, U.S. History, Lunch, Gym, and Literature 11." She read off, and then gave Edward his schedule."Next we have, Alice Cullen. You are a sophomore as well and here are your classes; AP Biology, Spanish 2, AP Algebra 2, U.S. History, Lunch, Literature 11, and Health." She handed Alice her schedule. "Oh, we have 2 more. Um, Emmett Cullen is next." I stepped up to get my schedule. "Emmett is a junior and your classes are; AP Chemistry, Pre-Calc, Spanish 3, Politics, Lunch, Gym, and Literature 11." I got my schedule and went over to Edward. I have 4 classes with him.

"Now we have Jasper Cullen, you are a junior and here are your classes; AP Chemistry, Pre-Calc, Spanish 4, AP Politics, Lunch, Literature 11, and Health." She gave him his schedule. "Why you are such a big group, but very bright according to your schedules. Now you better get off to class, you don't want to be late on your first day." With that we all quickly got out of her office and to our lockers.

When the first bell rang, Bella, Edward and Alice went to their class, and Jasper and I went to our class together. Our first hour was AP Chemistry. When we got there we got a lot of strange looks, but we were used to it, and Noelle wasn't in this class so I sat next to Jasper. When the teacher came in, he basically talked about last year's stuff and stuff that we would need to go over from last year so I just tuned him out and thought about Noelle.

Quickly, that class ended, and then I was going Pre-Calc with Jasper again. That class was the same as the last and soon it was over. The next class that I had was one of the two classes that I didn't have with anyone of my family. When I got there, I had just missed the bell. Looking around I saw Noelle. She looked up, and smiled. I walked over to her, and saw she was talking to her friends from basketball.

"Hey." She said, as I came up, and we connected hands.

"Hello, how are you?" I asked and she leaned into me a bit.

"Good, how is your first day going?" She asked me.

I didn't get to answer her because the teacher than walked in and told us to take our seats. Noelle and I took seats in the back with her basketball friends. Senora Moser started on telling us all the rules and I tuned her out. Then I felt Noelle nudge me and saw she had slipped me a piece of paper.

-I have some classes with your brother and sisters

-Who?

-Biology w/ Bella, Edward, and Alice….then Algebra w/ Edward.

-How'd it go?

-Good, I sit next to Alice in Biology but all four of us are a lab group, and I sit next to Edward in Algebra.

-That's good. Do you want to come over at school?

-Can't…I have basketball after school until 5, and then I have to watch my brothers and sisters after that, the 'rents are at a medical conference in Seattle for the week.

-That sucks.

-Yeah, but if you want, you can come over around 5:30ish.

-That'll be great!

Then the bell rang, and we had to go to our next class.

"What's your next class?" I asked her.

"U.S. History, fun. Not" She said.

"Don't worry; you have that class with Edward, Alice and Bella." I said, and then she gave me a hug before she went off to her next class.

The day went by like that. After my Politics class, I had lunch, and Noelle sat with us. After lunch I had gym with Noelle and Edward, and then I had Literature 11 with them as well.

After the final bell went off, I got up, and walked with Noelle to her locker. "So I'll see you later?" She asked me.

"Of course. 5:30?" I asked.

"Yup." Then when she closed her locker we hugged. I can still fell her shiver at my touch, but I know she tries to cover it up. When we pulled back, she quickly reached her hand behind my neck and pulled me down, and our lips quickly met. That kiss was mind bursting. It was just everything wonderful and just everything.

I knew I had to stop the kiss though because if I just squeezed a little too much I could break her. So I pulled back, and then she smiled, and went off to basketball.

Then I left, and went to the parking lot where my family was waiting for me. Everyone except Nessie and Jacob.

"Where's Nessie and the dog?" I asked when I reached them. Knowing Edward and Alice, they probably told them about my kiss.

"We did." Edward said smirking at me, but I just gave him that look.

"They went hunting." Bella said. Then she handed me the keys, and we all got in.

"And we told them about how you had a little date with her at 5:30." Alice said. The whole ride home they were teasing me about her, so when we got home I quickly went upstairs to my room.

In my room I just laid on my bed and thought of Noelle. I could picture me and her living together, married. Edward had such a hard time accepting the fact that Bella wanted to be changed, but if it meant that I could live forever with Noelle, who wouldn't do it?

I spent so long just laying there thinking about it, that 5:30 just appeared out of nowhere. So I got up from my bed and I walked downstairs. I thought I might be able to sneak out, they knew where I was going, but I don't want them to give me a hard time.

"You really thought you could sneak out of this house?" Edward asked. I turned around and saw him leaning against a wall and he had Nessie right next to him and her eyes were red, and I could tell she must have been crying. She was clingy tightly onto Edward. Even though she looked 15 on the outside, she was still about 4 years old, and she still needed her dad.

_What happened? _I thought. Edward just kissed Nessie on the head and mouthed 'Later'. I just nodded but I was still worried, I love Nessie as if she was my daughter, and I would hate to leave her alone like this. Edward just smiled at me and I knew he wanted me to go to Noelle.

I went over kissed Nessie on the head and then exited the house. I walked down the big hill that my house was on, and I jogged at human pace to Noelle's house. When I got there I rang the doorbell, and then Noelle answered the door.

"Hey you." She said and she hugged me. I kissed her on the head and then went inside. Even though they had a lot of kids, the house was perfectly cleaned. It seemed that no toddlers at all lived here. Her house was very big and grand.

"They are all outside." She said, nodding towards the back of the house. "They are anxious to meet you." She took my hand and led me through the main hallway and into the biggest kitchen I think I have ever seen. There was a big glass door and I could see a huge jungle set and a pool.

Noelle slid open the glass door and we stepped out into the night. The second I stepped out two yellow labs came running up to me and I knew they wanted to play. There were 2 girls and a boy in the water, another boy was sitting on the pool chairs playing with a little girl, and then there was a baby in his own little swingy chair.

"Emmett, this is my brother Collin and little sister Arianna." Noelle said nodding to the boy and girl that was on the pool chair. They smiled at me and then Noelle continued, "In the pool is my other brother Noah, and my sister Allie and Alexis, and then that little baby over there is Ryan." The kids that were in the pool got out of the water, and they each grabbed a towel to dry themselves off with.

"Nice to meet you all." I said. Looking at them all, I could defiantly tell that they were Noelle's siblings. None of them were as chubby as Noelle was, but they all had brown wavy hair, and they had the same eyes.

I stood there for a bit before Noelle dragged me back inside. "Come on, Collin is watching them." We went downstairs. She led me to this room that I was guessing was their home movie theater. "My uncle is in the film business. So we get a lot of movies for free that aren't even supposed to be in theaters yet. Then my aunt and her kids are in the movie business so we get movies from them too."

In their movie theater they had a big screen TV, multiple big plushy chairs, a popcorn machine, a pop machine, and a candy buffet. Me and Noelle got ourselves comfy on the big plush couch they had and started to watch some movie. Part way through the movie though, I could sense she wanted to just make out, but I knew I had to be careful, I couldn't press anything too hard.

Before I knew it, it was past 9 o'clock. "You better get going. I got to make sure all the young ones are in bed, and it's a school night." She said, and I just nodded. We stood up and she led me to the front door.

"I had a great time." I said, and I bent down to give her a light kiss on the lips, then I kissed her head. Once outside I jogged at human speed back to my house. All the lights were on, and when I stepped in I knew that something was wrong. Then I remembered that Nessie was upset about something.

So I went into the family room to just see Nessie. She was cuddled up in a warm fuzzy blanket watching some movie on the screen. Even from the doorway I could see that her eyes were still red and puffy from all the crying she did. I walked over to her and sat down on the couch. I put my arm around her and she leaned into me and started to cry again.

"Nessie, what happened?" I asked. She put her hand on my cheek and then suddenly I saw the whole thing.

_Nessie and Jacob were in the woods and they were taking a break. Jacob decided to phase back so he and Nessie could talk. He seemed to be very mad about something._

"_Jake what's wrong? Why do you look so pissed off?" Nessie asked._

_Jacob took a deep of breath before saying, "Why were you flirting with that guy today in history and English class?" _

"_Jake you don't own me," Nessie was starting to get very mad, "I can flirt with whoever I want to. I can go up to any guy and make out with them if I want. You have no control over me." She screamed._

"_YES I DO!" Jake yelled. "I imprinted on you. You and me, we are going to be together forever!" He yelled back._

"_You did what?" She whispered._

"_I imprinted on you." He said and he shoved his hands through his hair._

"_What is that?" She asked._

"_Basically it means love at first sight. Me and you are to be together forever." _

"_So I have a choice?" She was really confused._

"_No." He replied, and I could tell that made Nessie very mad. She went straight up to him and slapped him across the face._

"_How dare you." She spat at him. "I was just a baby, and you decided my whole life. Now I don't get to live as a normal teenager. You tricked me." She said with a lot of venom in her voice. _

"_Nessie I…" He started but she cut him off._

"_Save it. I want nothing to do with you. I don't care about the whole imprinting thing; I will never ever end up with a man like you." Then she ran off and tears were already starting to fall from her eyes._

Then instead of being in her memory, I was staring back at her swollen, red eyes. I just hugged her and let her cry on my shoulder.

I knew that I had to tell Noelle about me and my family. The longer I wait, the worse it would be when I told her. I didn't want her ending up like Nessie, where we've fallen for each other so long and then tell her and ruin everything. I had to tell Noelle as soon as possible.

I had to tell her I was a vampire.

**A/N: Do you like it?? Sorry that it took me so long to update. You have to realize that I am busy up the ying yang with school work and lacrosse, and I do have other stories that I am writing. So please be patient with me. Its spring break so hopefully I will be able to write lots more! I want at least 10 reviews before I post a new chapter :) much love**

**-ali**


	3. AN

Hey everyone!

I know it has been FOREVER since I've updated and I am really sorry for that. I have been busy with school and friends and lacrosse games and what not. Anyway this week is my last week and starting tomorrow I have exams :/. So it's my goal that by Friday I will start writing again and update. This summer, I will be able to update A LOT! So in the summer is when I will make up for the fact that during this school year, I haven't updated that fast. Thank you all so much who continue to read my stories and review and just follow me. You are the best and keep your eye out for more of my stories and more chapters.

Love Always,

Ali Nicole 3 (:


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for being so patient for me to update. So here is the next chapter.**

'_Sorry I am not able to receive your call. If you could leave your name and message, I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thank you and have a good day.'_ This was getting frustrating. This is the 4th message I have left for Noelle, and I still haven't gotten a call back.

We have been in Adrian for about 4 months. Christmas went by and I have Noelle a heart shaped diamond that I put on a bracelet. That way she could have my heart on her sleeve. Then the past week, her house has been empty, the house phone wasn't being answered and all of their cell phones have been off.

Alice has been gone with Jasper, and I can't reach them. I'm so worried about them. I feel like im left out in the dark.

"Emmett." Edward said. I looked up from the couch to see Edward. At that moment the doorbell rang. "It's Noelle." That was all I need. I ran to the door at inhuman speed and quickly opened the door. Standing there was in fact Noelle, and I could tell she was crying. All my anger and frustration at her was gone and I was filled with sympathy.

"What happened?" I asked. Instead of answering she just walked in and hugged me. I put my arms around her and she cried in my chest. I could see in the living room Edward was standing there with his arm around Bella. I was sure that he was silently telling her what was wrong.

"I'm sorry I haven't returned your calls." She sobbed. I just kissed the top of her head and led her upstairs to my room. We sat down on the bed and she climbed into my lap. "This just isn't something I want to tell you over the phone."

"Noelle, what is it?" I pressured again.

She took a deep breath before entering her story. "When I was 8 years old, I was diagnosed with Leukemia. I started treatments, and doctors said that I wouldn't live past my 10th birthday. I fought hard to beat the cancer, and I was frequently in remission. Then the cancer would come back, and I would get more surgery and more donors. When I was 16, I went back into remission and it hasn't come back since then. I went in for check-ups about every other month. We thought that I had finally beaten the cancer, so we reduced my check-ups to every 6 months. My last check-up was about 6 months ago and I was supposed to be going to the next one in about 2 weeks." I knew where she was going to go with this. "Then a few weeks ago, my mom commented on how I looked like I was losing a lot of weight. When I went to weigh myself, I had lost about 10 pounds without even trying. Then I was getting tired a lot and I was bruising more and more. I thought that it was just my body finally reacting from all the basketball, but then I remembered how I felt when I was first diagnosed with cancer. So I told my coach, and he recommended that I tell my mom and go to the doctors. A week ago I went to the doctor and I was admitted into the hospital. As it turns out my cancer has returned."

I took a deep breath and I placed my forehead on hers and just let it all process in my mind. "Alright, so when do you start treatment?"

"Im not getting treatment." She said in a quiet voice.

"What?" I yelled.

"Em, please. Listen. I cannot fight this anymore. I am refusing treatment, I don't want it anymore. I can't handle the hospitals. The doctors said that I have about 3-4 years to live. They would give me medicine for pain, but I want to spend those last few months with my friends in family."

"No, you have to. You have to fight this. You have to." My voice was small and I was starting to beg.

She took her hands and cupped my face. "Em, even if I did get treatment, there's a big chance that I could still die. If I had to die, I'd want to be at home, with the people that I love. Not in some hospital connected to a bunch of wires."

Then I had an idea. "Bella." I said quietly, and Bella quickly came up to my room and opened the door. "Stay with her for a few minutes. I have to talk to Carlisle." She just nodded as I walked out of my room and then went into Carlisle's study.

When I walked in, he looked up from his book. "Edward told me." He said, I knew what he was talking about. "I am devastated to hear that about Noelle. I already consider her as my daughter."

"Is there a way?" I asked quietly.

"Is there a way to do what?" He asked, but I knew he knew what I was talking about.

"Could I change her, and would the cancer still kill her?" I asked.

Carlisle seemed to think a few minutes and then said, "You could change her, but she has 3 years to live, so we could wait a few months before we change her. That is of course if she wants to be changed."

"No, I can't lose her." I said quickly.

"Emmett, if she does not want to be changed, then we won't change her." Carlisle said and I just nodded.

"Can you get everyone together in the dining room? We have to tell her about us being vampires." Carlisle just nodded and I ran back to my room. "Bella, everyone is gathering in the dining room, Carlisle has something to tell everyone." Bella just nodded and walked out of the room.

"Am I going to?" Noelle asked me. By the looks of it, Bella had calmed her crying down a bit.

"Yes." I said. She just nodded and got off the bed and walked to where I was standing. I took her hand and we walked down the hallway and down the stairs. When we got to the dining room everyone was already there.

Carlisle was sitting at one end of the table, and Esme at the other. Edward sat next to Carlisle, Bella next to Edward, Renesmee next to Bella, Jacob next to Renesmee, then Esme. Next to Esme was Alice, next to Alice was Jasper, and there were to empty seats that would be filled by me and Noelle.

Looking at Alice, she just gave me an apologetic look. So she and Jasper knew and they didn't want to tell me so they left till they knew that Noelle would tell me. I gave them the look that said that I wanted to talk to them later. I sat next to Jasper and Noelle sat next o Carlisle and I.

"What's going on?" She asked wearily when everyone was looking at her.

"Elle," Carlisle started. Elle was the nickname we gave her. "We have to tell you something about our family."

"You're scaring me." She said quietly.

"What we have to tell you is something you can't tell anyone. Not your parents, siblings, friends, no one." I said, looking at her. "We have to know that you can keep our secret."

"I will, just tell me what it is." She said, looking at everyone. When no one would say anything, she started to get restless. "What is it?" She said a bit louder. I took her hand and placed it on my chest where my heart was. "What..." was all she could get out.

"Do you feel a heartbeat?" I asked. She just shook her head. "That's because my heart doesn't beat."

"Impossible, you'd be dead…"She trailed off.

"We are all dead. Except Nessie and Jacob." I said.

"I don't understand." She said. I could see it in her eyes that she was trying to put everything together.

"Noelle, we are vampires." Carlisle said.

"Is that why you don't sleep?" She asked. "And don't eat? And why you are so cold?"

"Yes." I said.

"So were you all adopted, or was that all a lie as well?" I could tell she was getting upset.

"Carlisle was the first to become a vampire. Then he turned Edward when he was dying of the Spanish Influenza. After Edward, he turned Esme after she fell off a cliff. Then he turned Rosalie. Soon after she turned, she found me after I was attacked by a bear, and Carlisle turned me. Then Alice and Jasper just showed up. We moved to Forks Washington where we met Bella. She and Edward fell in love, got married, and she conceived a baby while still human. Nessie was born and almost killed Bella, so Edward turned Bella. Then Jacob imprinted on Nessie, he's a shape shifter that shifts into a wolf. So he doesn't age as a long as we are near him." I got out.

She just stared at us. That was all she did. Minutes went by and all she did was staring and no one spoke. "So why did you tell me this now?"

"Because I love you Noelle." I said. It was the first time I ever said it and she turned to me with wide eyes. "And now that you have cancer that is killing you…" I just couldn't finish the sentence.

"You thought you might be able to change me into a vampire so I wouldn't die?" she guessed.

"Yes." I said, I took her hands in mine, but she yanked them out of mine. I could have held them by force, but she was processing this.

"Would I live forever? With all of you?" She asked.

"Yes. Well, you wouldn't have to live with us." Carlisle said. "Noelle, get this straight. You don't have to turn into a vampire. You could choose to just live your last few years as a human and then pass away quietly. That would be fine. But don't feel pressure as if you have to change."

"Who's Rosalie?" She said unexpectedly.

"What?" I asked. Hearing that name, especially coming from her, was weird.

"You said that Rosalie was the one to find you." She said, and Carlisle just nodded. "Who is she?"

"She was my ex-wife." When I saw her face, I continued. "I loved her, and we were married for about 49 years. Then another vampire showed up one day and said that he had a special gift that he could turn another vampire back to a human. She took his offer and she left with him."

"Why did she leave?" Noelle asked.

"Because she wanted a baby." Bella said. "Female vampires can't have children. When we are turned, our body freezes. So we don't have a cycle, so we can't get pregnant. Rose always wanted a baby, and so that was her only chance to have one."

"Can I talk to you alone?" She asked turning to me. I just nodded and stood up. She followed me to my room. "So, you're a vampire." She said.

"Yes." I replied. She walked up to me and once again, she took her hands and cupped my face.

"Emmett Nathaniel Cullen. I love you." She said, and she brought my face down to hers. We kissed for a few moments before I broke away.

"Does it scare you?" I asked.

"Does is scare me that my cancer is going to kill me?" She asked back. I just nodded. "I'm not so afraid of dying anymore. I have always prepared myself for when it came to me dying." When she saw my face she continued. "I'm not so afraid of death, I'm afraid that my death will cause the ones I love to hurt."

I pulled her into me as she began to cry some more. "Noelle Elizabeth Harrington, I love you so much. I want you to be with me forever. Please don't let this cancer kill you. I already lost the one who I thought was my soul mate, but now that I actually met my soul mate, I can't have you leave." I said.

"Em, I won't leave you. Ever." I picked her up and spun her around.

…

"Are you going to die?" I turned around to see my little sister standing there. Alexis was only 6, but she knew what about cancer. Allie was standing there as well. When I found out about my cancer was back, my parents sat down all of my siblings and explained to them the basics of it. Collin and Noah know every detail, they were old enough to comprehend it all, and that I was going to die. Allie knew that I had an illness that would kill me, like grandma we would say. Alexis and Arianna knew that I was very sick and that everyone had to be nice to me.

"Yeah." I said. Alexis started to have tears in her eyes. I motioned her forward and I picked her up and sat her on my lap. I was in my room and was doing some homework. "You know how grandma was very sick and then she died?" She just nodded and I wiped one of her tears away. "Well, that's what's going to happen to me. Then I will be in heaven with grandma and Savannah, and I'll be an angel and I'll look over you." She just wrapped her hands around my neck and hugged me.

Then I heard the garage door open and I looked out my window and saw that my mother was home from work. "Come on, mom's home." I said, and I set Alexis down and Allie followed us as we went downstairs.

My mom was carrying in groceries to the kitchen when we got downstairs. "Hey guys." She said as she set down some bags on the island. I followed her back out into the garage and grabbed some grocery bags from her car. "Noelle, you don't have to do that." She started to protest.

"I want to help." I said and my mom just smiled as we walked back in the kitchen. All the other kids were in there. Alexis was still crying and Allie had tears in her eyes. Collin was hugging Allie and Noah was whispering things to Alexis.

"What happened?" My mom asked looked at me alarmed.

"Elle's gonna die." Alexis said.

"Sweetie, Noelle isn't going to die for a long time. Don't worry. You will have time with her." My mother said as she went over to Alexis and picked her up. "We all will. And then when she has to go to heaven and be an angel, we will be with her to say goodbye." Alexis just nodded and wiped her sleeve across her face.

"Al," I said, and she turned to me. "Will you do me a favor?" She just nodded. "I want you to stop crying. I am not going to be dying in a few days. I will get to spend a few more years with you. I promise. So no more tears."

"Shouldn't it be time that some of you should be going to bed?" My mother said, changing the topic. "Alexis, Allie, Arianna, up to your rooms. I will be there in a few minutes to tuck you in." The three just nodded and ran up the back staircase that was in the kitchen to their own rooms. Then my mother turned to me. "How did Emmett take the news?" My mom knew that I was dating Emmett and that it was starting to get serious.

"He took it hard, but he respects my choices about the treatment." I said, looking down at my hands.

"Sweetie, you don't know how strong you are." She said, kissed my head and then went to go to tuck in the girls.

I turned to Noah and Collin who were still sitting at the island. "Are you scared?" Noah asked quietly.

"Am I scared to die?" I asked, it was the same question Emmett asked me. Noah just nodded and I thought for a few minutes. "I'm scared to death, but I know that there is something better out there, and this is my plan."

"How are you so sure?" Collin asked.

"Well, I believe that if I was supposed to live for a long time, this cancer wouldn't keep coming back."

"But what if it's a test?" Noah asked. Our family wasn't that religious and we didn't think that my cancer was a test from god. We just thought it was nature.

"Noah, every time my cancer has come back, it gets worse, and every time I don't think I will survive." I said, "Sure if I fight it, I might live, but I know it will just keep coming back. I think that it's my time to go join Savannah. I don't want to be in pain anymore." Noah just nodded, but I knew that Collin didn't want to let me go. After all, it was just a few years ago that Savannah died. When she died, both Collin and I were crushed by it.

….

The last year was a fast year. The news of my cancer coming back settled in. Except this time, instead of spending all my time at the doctors and hospitals, I was sitting at home resting. I had some good days where I could go for a run and play with my siblings, but a lot of my days were bad. I was so tired or weak that I had to just sit on the couch and watch T.V. Two years. That was how long I had to live. Three if I was lucky.

School was hard, even though I technically didn't have to take my AP classes, I still did. I took all the hardest classes and always challenged myself. I was going to be a junior and Emmett was going to be a senior. Emmett. Cullen. I loved him so much, and the past year he has been telling me all about the vampire world. He has been so patient with me, and has helped me on my bad days. I know he feels bad for me, but when he's around, I try and be strong for him.

"Elle, please." Emmett said. He was chasing after me, but I don't think I could handle it right now. I had to get home.

"No Em." I said back. Some people in the hallways were staring at us.

"Don't let your life disappear because of your cancer." He said, and I turned on him so fast.

"Emmett, I am tired. So tired. I am dying right now. I don't want to go to basketball, and I don't want to go out. I just want to sleep."

"Don't throw yourself a pity party. It won't get you that far." I started to slap him, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him. "Everyone on your team is worried for you. They miss you. Your friends miss you."

"I can't handle it." I said quietly. I knew he was right, but I couldn't stand having everyone feel sorry for me. So instead I feel sorry for myself.

"Handle what?" I knew he knew, but he was pushing it because he wanted me to admit it to myself.

"I can't handle everyone feeling sorry for me." I took a deep breath and continued. "When I was first diagnosed with cancer, everyone felt badly for me, teachers would make it easy for me. It was always like that when I went into relapse. Then the past few years were nice. Teachers and my friends just seemed to forget that I had cancer, and everyone treated me normal. I thought that I had beaten it so I continued with my basketball thinking I was going to live. Live and be healthy." A few tears had escaped, and Emmett lightly wiped them off my face.

"I know where you are coming from. But if you go and feel sorry for yourself, then everyone will continue to feel sorry for you." He looked down straight into my eyes. "If you continue with your life and did things you did normally, then they will eventually except it and will stop feeling sorry for you. It's all up to you." He said. I nodded. "Now, do want to go to basketball practice." I nodded again, and he just put an arm around me and led me towards the gym.

When we got there, practice had already started. The girls were done with their warm-ups and now they were doing their drills. Emmett led me to where the coach was standing.

"Noelle, glad to have you back." He said. "We have missed you. How you feeling?" He asked

"Im getting there. The meds the doc has me on is just making me tired." I admitted. Coach Baylock always knew when I was lying.

"Well, whenever you want to come back. Even if you do come back, you don't have to come and play. You could just be the manager. Even captain." I smiled and nodded. Emmett went and sat down on the floor while I went to practice. I didn't do much, but I still loved just standing on the court and holding a ball.

I was glad it was a Friday and that school was finished for the week. We were back at school for about a month, but I was already wishing that it was the end of the year. When we got to my house, Emmett got out of the car as well.

We went upstairs to my room and I went into my private bathroom. I went to take a shower, and when I got out, I saw that Emmett was packing some of my clothes.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh, you are having a girl's weekend over at my house." He said as he continued to pack my clothes.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, and I all need to go hunting, and the dog is going to join us so that you can have a girl's weekend with Bella, Nessie, Alice, and Esme." He said.

"What is going to happen at this girl's weekend?" I asked skeptically.

He just laughed, "Don't ask me. I don't read minds, that's Edward's thing. You'd do what I guess you'd do at any girl's weekend."

"What about my parents, I haven't told them yet."

"Oh, Alice called earlier. They said that there is no problem with that. They think you might need it." Then he zipped up my bag and picked it up. "Now, you have everything that you need. Ready?" I just nodded and followed him downstairs. I said goodbye to Collin, Noah, Allie, and Alexis who were sitting in the living room playing Mario Cart.

We walked down the road and up the big hill to his house. When we got there everyone was waiting for us.

"Em, you ready?" Jasper called out.

"Yeah." He then kissed me goodbye and then he was gone. Leaving me with 4 female vampires. I think they would try and talk me into becoming a vampire. Alice said she already saw it, and Bella said that she was in my spot, even though she knew she wanted to become a vampire when she first found out. I on the other hand didn't know if I wanted to be a vampire. I was very confused about the whole thing.

The past year since I first found out that they were vampires, I was always debating in my mind what I would want to do and what would be the outcome of it all. I could become a vampire and live forever with Emmett, or I could die peacefully and be in heaven with Savannah. This was a hard decision. But I had a feeling that this weekend, I would make my decision.

Hey guys, I know you are all wondering who this Savannah girl is. Well, she comes in later, but I wanted to just get her name out there, and she will become a big part in this story. So I am kind of controversial on if I should turn Noelle into a vampire, or have her killed off, or have a miracle of her surviving her cancer. There is a poll on my homepage…so go and VOTE!


End file.
